


The ending place

by PatientA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tom is a phantom, Top Tom Riddle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientA/pseuds/PatientA
Summary: TR駐校幽靈設定，角色死亡有。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 7





	The ending place

**Author's Note:**

> 被邀請參加了 Lofter 上 5.21伏哈only24h的產糧活動  
> 棒次是【12:00】
> 
> 我覺得是HE不刀啦，我沒有天天都喪心病狂⋯⋯但⋯⋯

「你真的回來了。」當Harry來到三樓走廊底的廢棄教室的時候，曾陪伴了他生命中最重要六年的那個身影仍然靜立在窗邊，就像在那之後五年的時光都不曾逝去一樣。

「我回來了。」青年忍不住露出微笑，一步一步慢慢走向對方，在月光的照射下，那珍珠白色的影子反射出一圈淡淡的藍色光暈：「儘管比我想像中還要久。」

「於我來說不過眨眼之間。」男人的神色仍然是平淡的，深灰色的眼睛輕輕地掃過Harry的臉，又轉回了窗外：「從上次見面，又過了多久？」

「五年。」Harry站到了男人的左手側，一起眺望遠處波光鱗麟的湖面，在他還年輕氣盛、無知又魯莽的時候，數不清多少睡不著的夜晚，他都會來到此處與他相見：「我很想你，Tom。」

男人沒有回話，只是轉過來仔細打量他幾眼後偏了偏頭：「你長大了。」

「我已經不是那個十幾歲的孩子了。」黑髮青年無奈的笑了笑，揮手召喚一張破舊的木頭椅子，在空曠的教室裡揚起了一層厚厚的塵埃，Harry卻絲毫不在意，他把臀部靠在椅背上半坐著，就像往昔那樣，讓他感到十分懷念，綠色的眼睛因為陷入回憶而半闔著，透著溫柔的微光：「那時候真的很謝謝你。」

「是你自己來招惹我的。」Tom像是想起了什麼，神色微動，Harry也想起了兩人剛認識時的事情，讓他忍不住露齒而笑：「那是我的運氣。」

* * *

當時他才二年級，因為剛加入魁地奇球隊而跟最好的朋友大吵了一架，他那時候還太年輕、太鋒芒畢露了，也因為自己被父母跟教父嬌慣的關係，有些不知人間疾苦。天真的世界觀以及稍稍有些直接的性格，讓男孩跟同學起了不少衝突。

一天夜裡，在一場激化的爭吵後，Harry怒氣沖沖地披著父親的隱形斗篷離開了交誼廳，沿著深夜無人的長廊疾行，他跑到廢棄的三樓走廊，想找一個沒有人的地方靜一靜。

等他衝入底部開著門的荒廢教室後，卻因為裡面蒼白的影子而止住了腳步，那是一個泛著珍珠光芒的透明身影，Harry一眼就看出那是一個幽靈，只是他在來到Hogwarts後從未見過他，那是一個十分英俊的男人，比他見過的任何一個人都還要好看，儘管他身上鮮活的色彩已經隨著死亡而褪去，仍然無法掩蓋那出眾的光華，他原本正靜靜地矗立在窗邊眺望遠方，就像一座亙古的大理石雕。

如果不是因為他聽到響動後轉過頭來的舉動，以及背後窗欞微微穿透過它的身軀，Harry會誤以為他只是一個靜物。

男人空茫的眼睛打量了一下門口，顯然是不確定是否有人闖入，讓當時還是男孩的Harry屏住了呼吸，但下一秒，那個瑩白的身影就像幻覺一樣消失了，彷彿剛剛的巧遇只是男孩午夜夢迴時的錯覺罷了。

Harry趕忙跑到了窗戶邊上，仔細尋找，卻什麼也發現不了。

這插曲讓男孩忘了自己的怒氣，止不住的好奇心都被這神秘的幽靈給挑了起來，他脫下斗篷擱置在一旁的桌上，顧不得上面積滿了厚厚的灰塵，他在自己的長袍口袋裡掏了掏，摸出了幾個吹寶超級泡泡糖的糖果紙以及一些零碎的惡作劇商品，他隨手把它們擱置在斗篷上，又往深處探詢，總算摸到了一張摺起來的羊皮紙。

Harry捏住有些皺的邊緣把它拎出了口袋，另一隻手握住魔杖戳了戳紙面低聲說道：「我在此鄭重發誓，我絕對不懷好意。」

纖細的墨水線浮出，在破舊的紙張上頭交會，編織成Hogwarts的地圖，Harry點亮了魔杖尖端，綠色的眼睛在光線下熠熠生輝，他飛速地掃過三樓走廊周圍的黑色小點，然後他發現了他的目標，一個黑色的小點在正下方的二樓移動著，旁邊小小的字標註著一個他沒注意過的名字，Tom Riddle。

他不能肯定自己沒在地圖上看過它，有可能是把它跟四年級的一個Hufflepuff給搞錯了，畢竟Tom可是一個常見的名字。

他的視線跟隨著那個小黑點在在熟悉的通道中快速移動，他忍不住好奇地想知道那個如名字一樣，像個謎題的幽靈會去哪裡，然而在那個名字抵達二樓女廁之後，那個小點卻猛然消失了。

Harry瞪大了眼睛，再次仔細查看一樓以及三樓，確認了對方並沒有穿過天花板或是地板到達其他的樓層，而就是這麼樣地消失在了女廁之中。

只有一種可能——那裡有劫盜地圖所不知道的密室或通道。

像是發現了什麼關於城堡的新秘密一樣，Harry為此興奮不已，他匆匆穿上斗篷前往二樓女廁查看，卻差點被回到廁間裡哭泣的Myrtle發現，讓他不得不放棄更近一步的冒險。

但自那之後起的每天夜裡，Harry總是不停地查看地圖，期待著再度看見那個署名Tom Riddle的小點出現在地圖的一角。

兩個月後，在接近宵禁的時候，男孩終於在廢棄的三樓教室裡看到了那個黑色的點停留在窗邊相同的位置。

Harry披上隱形斗篷，悄悄地跟在Percy身後摸出Gryffindor交誼廳，他的心跳跳得飛快，沿著變幻莫測的樓梯一路向下，途經了正在給牆壁塗鴉的Peeves以及一邊叫罵一邊匆匆趕來的Filch。

抵達三樓後他緩了緩步伐，以平穩呼吸、心跳，避免再次驚動對方，男孩小心翼翼地接近幽靈所在的教室，當他再度進到房間的時候，那名叫作Tom的幽靈仍然眺望著月色下的黑湖，而這次男孩的努力顯然沒有白費，他並沒有回頭。

暗自在心底鬆了一口氣，Harry緩慢地挪動腳步走到男人的側前方，好奇的視線穿過斗篷仔細觀察，珍珠白色的幽靈有著柔順的深色頭髮，服貼地蓋在輪廓分明的臉上，高挺的鼻子下是有些薄的嘴唇，修長的身姿上穿著精緻卻有些古老的服飾，有點像是新古典主義時期的服裝，Harry猜想對方大約是在那時候去世的。

他沒在男人身上尋見像血腥男爵一樣的銀色血跡，或是什麼明顯的武器，他在想他可能是病死、中毒死、又或是像Nick一樣是被斬首的，畢竟他是那麼的整潔乾淨，又衣冠楚楚，並不像是死於戰爭或是意外。

他想跟對方說話，但又擔心會再次嚇跑他，他絞盡腦汁地想著能吸引對方的開場白，最終靈光一閃：「你好，Tom Riddle。」

幽靈猛地回過頭來，深灰色的眼睛微微瞪大，銳利的目光準確地鎖在Harry的位置上，冷酷的嗓音像箭一樣穿過他的耳膜：「誰？」

「你猜？」

「一個宵禁後還溜下床的學生？」男人偏過頭緩緩地向Harry飄去，帶著一種顯而易見的好奇，卻仍不失冷淡：「你為什麼知道那個名字？」

「你還有別的名字嗎？」

顯然Harry問錯了問題，因為幽靈聽到後頓住了身形，蒼白的臉色沉了下來，像是陷入了不快的回憶：「⋯不，沒有了，再也沒有了。」

擔憂對方被自己的無心所冒犯，男孩為了轉移Riddle的注意力掀開斗篷，瘦小的身子頻空出現在空氣中，甚至不到男人的腰際——儘管因為Riddle是飄著的——幽靈低下頭打量著他，拋下了原本困擾他的思緒：「隱形斗篷？這很稀有。你來自哪個純血家族？我猜⋯你是一個Potter？」

Harry瞪大了碧眼，瞠目結舌地看著對方：「你怎麼知道的？」

「我在Hogwarts唸過書，喜歡夜遊又一頭亂髮的Gryffindor十之八九會是一個Potter。」男人聳了聳肩膀，繞著男孩飄移：「所以，一個Potter怎麼會知道我的事情？我並沒有跟哪個Potter很熟悉。」

「那就得你自己去挖掘出來了。」綠色的眼睛靈動地轉著，男孩有些得意洋洋地神情竟意外地不讓Riddle感到討厭。

但他仍是故意板起了臉，止住了估量男孩的舉動，懸停在他的前方，神情帶著一絲倨傲：「我又為什麼要去探聽一個小鬼頭的事情呢，你對我來說無足輕重。」

「你一定是一個Slytherin，你跟Severus一樣，說話都愛鄙視人。」男孩皺起臉，翻了一個白眼，他假裝有些生氣似地轉過頭，用足以讓對方聽到的音量說：「那我就去跟校長說有一個男幽靈一直在二樓女廁徘徊！」

Harry一邊說一邊偷偷瞄著Riddle的反應，令他嚇一跳地是，男人的臉色變得十分鐵青，而不是尷尬，更像是有不存在的風暴籠罩在對方身上一樣，無形的風讓幽靈的衣襬瘋狂擺動，甚至扭曲模糊了形狀，那張珍珠白色的臉也皺了起來，變得蒼白又恐怖，像是蛇一樣，輪廓分明的容貌變成了一張消瘦而平板的臉，甚至沒有任何毛髮在上面，只有一對兇惡的眼睛以及兩條縫一樣的鼻孔，男人的聲音變得高亢而兇狠，甚至帶著一種憤怒的嘶聲：「你怎麼會知道——」

在對方來得及撲過來前，Harry發揮搜捕手的敏捷身手迅速套上斗篷一溜煙地沖出了教室。

* * *

「我那時候可被你嚇壞了。」Harry露出懷念的神色，像是想握拳輕輕敲對方的胸口一下，卻硬生生的止住了，裝作若無其事地把拳頭敲在木頭椅背上頭，發出咚咚的聲響：「可是那張蛇臉真是酷斃了，我真的覺得你比血腥男爵更適合去嚇唬學生，你為什麼不願意出現在其他人面前呢。」

Tom顯然不想接話，只是冷哼了一聲。

在他們那印象極其差勁的初次見面之後，他一直在留意男孩的蹤跡，他想知道一個Gryffindor的二年級生怎麼會知道密室的秘密，他是最後一代的Slytherin，自從他死後再也沒有人能開啟密室了。

然而令當時的他驚訝地是，Potter男孩的好奇心跟膽子遠遠比他想像中來的多，沒過了多久那個綠眼睛的男孩又笑嘻嘻地湊到他常待的空教室裡，讓他跟自己玩遊戲：用一個問題換一個問題。

在他生前，他曾今為了逃離死亡而窮盡一切努力，原以為自己已經征服了死亡的他，甚至為自己取了Voldemort的名字，但他卻徹頭徹尾地失敗了，並因為恐懼繼續向前行而回到人世，成為了一個虛擬的生命，一個對世界無足輕重的存在，並失去了魔法。

從那之後起他就一直不斷地思考著，自己的選擇是否正確這件事，他已不可能再知道答案，他已經回來了，他放棄了在驛站前行的機會，選擇了留下，只能徘徊留戀在生前行走過的土地上頭。

他不知道這一切是否有意義，只是日復一日地遊蕩，並避免遇上人群，他不想跟他們說話，尤其是那些小巫師，無用、弱小又無知，卻擁有魔法、擁有生命，所有令他忌妒的一切，他憎惡那些生者。

然而他一直沒意識到自己如同行屍走肉一般地在來回往復著，直到Harry，這個奇特又鮮活的男孩，充滿了許多謎題以及秘密，就這樣來到了他的面前，打破了他的寧靜。

讓他乏味的人生中多了注定會消逝的色彩。

他們藉由問答遊戲逐漸掌握了彼此的訊息，到了後來，他甚至成為了男孩的導師，男孩跟朋友吵架之後便會躲到廢棄教室去寫作業，他是那麼樣的年輕又魯莽，總是為了各種各樣的事情跟人鬧憋扭、起衝突或是和解、交往。

在那六年裡，Tom知道了男孩所有的秘密——他對於事物的想法，討厭或喜歡的對象，那些藏在心底的憂慮或恐懼——那個Gryffindor竟然就這樣把他的心掏出來給了一個已死去的人。

而即便男人在活著的時候也從未有人與他如此親近過。

他不明白自己為何會受男孩吸引，卻必須承認他很喜歡這個男孩，也享受和他在一起的時光，那讓他乏味的生活多了一些不一樣的事物，如此⋯鮮活。

然而對於幽靈來說，六年時間一眨眼便過去了，Harry很快便是七年級生，畢業後就會離開這裡，他本以為他們之間的緣分也只會到這時候而已。

但那頭小獅子顯然不是這麼認為的：「Tom，我之後想回來Hogwarts教書。」

男孩在他的指導下拿下了漂亮的成績，他可以去往任何一個地方，甚至當一名正氣師或是魁地奇球員也不成問題，但他卻在離開的前一晚跑到他那去跟自己說，他想要回來Hogwarts教書。

「照你那樣的程度當老師還是有點勉強。」他不想對此表現出任何期待，這可能只是少年人的一時興起而已，他不想要抱持希望，儘管他確實會有些懷念Harry的陪伴，畢竟身為幽靈真的是一件十分乏味的事情，一切都是靜止的。

「你怎麼跟Dumbledore教授說的一樣呢！」已經是少年的人苦著一張臉，仍然有些稚氣未脫的樣子，他再度打起精神向他說道：「我會去外面多學習幾年，等到我更有經歷後會再回來Hogwarts應徵教授的職位的！你等著。」

Tom垂下了視線，目光挪回窗外反射著月光的平靜湖面，沒有回答少年的妄語。

讓他沒想到的是，五年後那頭小獅子真的做到了他所承諾的，回到了這座城堡，他的面前。

「你現在教什麼職位？」

「黑魔法防禦術。」青年露出了洋洋得意的笑容，卻在看見男人困惑的神色時撇了撇嘴：「怎麼？覺得我做不到嗎？」

「不。」蒼白而透明的臉偏了偏，那雙銀灰色的眼睛仔細地打量著他：「我只是以為你會更想回來教魁地奇。」

「我確實很喜歡飛行。」Harry踢了踢地面上石磚間的凹縫，鳳凰羽毛魔杖在他的掌間轉動：「但我也很喜歡黑魔法防禦術，況且這個職位比較容易進行更多的學術交流。」

「我從不知道你是一個好學的人。」Tom挑了挑眉毛，青年見狀從椅子上彈了起來，抗辯著：「嘿，我雖然沒有拿到全O的成績，但我也算是名列前茅的好吧？」

一人一鬼很快便墜入了唇槍舌戰之中，就像那分隔的五年從未存在過一樣，直到天邊的微光穿透雲層，Harry才不得不打著哈欠踱步回到自己的房間去。

* * *

自Harry回來後起，Tom又多了兩個可以駐足的地方——黑魔法教授的寢室跟辦公室——Tom比較常待在寢室裡，畢竟辦公室常常會有學生跑來，尤其Harry又格外受學生喜歡，他注意到了青年架上的書本，有不少關於幽靈以及靈魂的書。

顯然是因為受到他的影響，Harry對幽靈的事情分外充滿興趣，據他所知他甚至還去參加過Nicholas的忌日宴會，Tom不認為有任何一個活人會覺得忌日宴會有任何有趣之處。

他一直沒興趣去了解Harry的研究——他已經是一名幽靈了，還有什麼死者的秘密需要他去探詢的呢。  
黑魔法防禦術教授也像害怕會引起他的不快一樣，從不跟他談論任何關於幽靈的研究，直到十年後，已經成為男人的Harry在一次遠行後回來，帶著一個破舊的小布包裹，一臉興奮地四處搗鼓著什麼。

他的身上充滿著仍未完全癒合的淡粉色傷疤，顯然去了一個十分危險的地方，但他並不願意停下來休息或是跟Tom解釋，只是不斷地在辦公室裡走來走去。

最終像是鼓起勇氣一樣的Harry走到了他的面前，用堅定的眼神看著他：「我希望你能跟我去一個地方。」

Tom必須承認他是有些好奇的，他跟著Harry一起往上爬，直到七樓的一幅巨型掛毯前，男人轉過頭來，綠色的眼睛裡透出緊張的神色，讓幽靈一時之間聯想起了在課堂上等待回答老師問題的孩子：「你知道萬應室嗎？」

「我知道。」Tom點了點頭，接著看了看掛毯跟人形花瓶中間的牆壁：「遺憾的是它只對活著的生物有反應。」

「是的，我知道這點。我花了非常多的時間研究一件事情，一個我希望能夠達成的夢想，然而在我回到學校後的那年我便明白了，只有萬應室有可能完成我的願望。」一頭亂髮的男人把手伸進那個破舊的布包裡，拿出了一個有些陳舊的王冕，那是一個女式的頭冠，Harry的指尖摩挲著它的邊緣，用著有些著迷的眼神看著它：「但我試了無數次都無法成功，只因為我並不具備能看破生死的知識。」

「只有Ravenclaw的冠冕能賦予人真知。」Harry背對著Tom，站在七樓走廊的掛毯前，把那美麗的王冕戴到自己凌亂的黑髮上，讓幽靈感到有些意外的是，那一點都不顯得女氣或是滑稽，反而在男人懶散的氣質上頭增添了幾分華貴，他不得不再次在心底稱讚Harry那美麗的碧綠色雙眸，它們在冠冕的映襯下一點都不遜色，反而相得益彰。

青年低垂眸子，半闔上眼，陷入了一種冥想似的沈思，男人猜測那是因為王冕所具備的魔法力量正在侵入Harry的精神世界的關係，他聽說過Ravenclaw的王冕，據說這頂王冕能夠賦予人無與倫比的智慧，然而它卻不像另外三個創始人的魔法物品一樣被繼承了下來，它早在好幾百年以前便丟失了。

Tom不知道Harry花了多大的力氣才尋回這項傳奇的寶物，也不明白他找尋它的目的，但他仍是靜靜地懸停在男人的身後，看著他矗立在牆壁前的背影。過了幾分鐘，黑魔法防禦術教授開始走動，他每一步都十分緩慢，嘴唇無聲的蠕動著，像是在祈禱，虔誠的眼神盯著虛空中彷彿在遙望真理的聖殿，他以極慢的步速來回走了三次，最終停在原先的位置。

一扇鑲著金邊的漆黑拱門顯現在牆壁上頭，銀白色的薄紗無風自舞，Tom像是被吸引一樣不由自主地靠近，而Harry站在門邊等待，直到他來到他的身側，他才露出那種熟悉的笑容：「進來吧，這是我給你的禮物。」

隨著Tom穿過那層薄紗，他逐漸感受到了一股沈重的力量把他拉向地面，然而他卻興不起抵抗的念頭，他慢慢地落到了實地上，堅硬的皮鞋踩在柔軟的地毯上頭，他感受到了什麼輕軟的東西飄動在他的臉頰上，伸手輕輕把它們揮開。

他向前一步又一步緩慢的走著，像是步履蹣跚的老人，帶著種不確定與猶疑，一雙溫暖的手牽起他蒼白的手掌，Tom幾乎覺得自己要被燙傷了，卻忍住了甩開的衝動，他抬頭，映入眼簾的是一雙光彩奪目的綠色，像是春日湖水下長滿了生機盎然的水藻，無數光點在其中閃爍，猶如在浮藻間竄遊的魚群，他不論是生前抑或死後都未曾見過這樣的美景：「成功了。」

「這是⋯怎麼一回事。」Tom有些遲疑地向男人靠近，他的身體仍然是珍珠白的色澤，卻遠遠沒有之前那麼透明了，他能感受到Harry站在他身邊輻射而來的溫度，而他不敢置信這一切竟是如此的溫暖。

「我一直在研究如何增加幽靈在世間的密度，讓它們也能暫時的擁有活著時的知覺。」輕微的鼓動透過男人的掌心向Tom傳來，黑魔法防禦術教授拉著他走到一個柔軟的沙發旁邊，面前的茶几上堆滿了各式各樣的食物與酒水，而他過了好一會兒才明白那脈動是源自於對方的心跳：「顯然我的理論是正確的，只要有冠冕的知識以及萬應室的力量，足以創造出一個具有些微不同法則的空間，在這裡，幽靈也可以擁有觸覺、味覺、嗅覺以及被物理規則所束縛。」

「儘管我只能給你幾天這樣的條件⋯但我仍然希望能⋯⋯讓你再度重溫這一切。」Harry牽著他的手坐下，那是一張十分柔軟又舒適的沙發，Tom陷在其中，仍然為了過多的身體資訊而恍神，他的認知已經太久沒有處理過這麼多屬於活人的訊息了，直到一個香噴噴的糖漿餡餅湊到了他的鼻尖，他才逐漸回過神來，感受到了一種飢餓的渴望——那不是真正的飢餓，而是一種發自內心對食物的渴求，一種精神上的飢荒——他湊過去咬了一口，過於甜膩的感受湧上舌尖，他卻不願意拒絕，即便是痛覺或苦澀，都是讓人如此懷念的滋味。

屬於生者的領域。

「你喜歡這個禮物嗎？」那雙綠眼睛裡帶著如此柔軟的喜悅，讓Tom移不開目光，他直起身子，用拇指抹過嘴角，露出了淺淺的笑容：「是的，我非常喜歡。」

「那快每一種都嚐嚐吧！」Harry把他咬了一口的糖漿餡餅湊到嘴邊大口咬下，露出了幸福的笑容：「我盡量把我在Hogwarts吃過的、喜歡的食物全想出來了，我猜想它們是從廚房裡被弄來的。」

「還有壁爐，就快要聖誕節了，壁爐是最能讓人感受到溫暖的，除了吃得之外我還弄了些書、紙筆以及⋯對了，一張床鋪。」黑魔法防禦術教授一邊往Tom的手裡塞食物，一邊不停地介紹著，嘴裡不忘灌下幾口南瓜汁。

Tom優雅地每種食物都嚐一口，同時看著對方興奮的嘰嘰喳喳個不停，這是他第一次不會因為旁人過於喜悅的情緒而感到惱怒，他看著黑魔法防禦術教授囫圇吞下手裡剩餘的糖漿餡餅，站起身拍掉衣服上的屑屑向壁爐左方大步走過去，在溫暖火光的暗影中，一張深紅色的四柱大床靜靜立在不遠處，他一屁股坐到床沿，讓床鋪深深地陷了下去：「我想你一定很久沒有體會過睡覺的感覺了，所以給你弄了張床來。」

他甚至向後倒了下去，發出一聲讚美的喟嘆：「梅林啊，它真舒適，你要過來試試看嗎？」

Tom有些戀戀不捨地放下手中的食物，知道自己很快就可以再回到味覺的饗宴之中，他緩步走到床鋪邊緣，居高臨下地俯視著Harry倒在紅色絲綢布料上的身影，男人側身躺著，微笑地拍了拍他身旁的空位，無聲的暗示著要幽靈躺在自己的身側。

Tom凝視著他，那視線中有一種古怪的情緒，讓Harry有些疑惑，過了好一會兒，他才慢吞吞地說道：「你知道這看起來像是一個邀請嗎？」

「什麼⋯?」綠色的眼底流露出更深的困惑，然後閃過一陣驚愕，Harry掙扎著從床鋪上彈了起來，慌忙地解釋道：「噢⋯噢！我不是！我沒有想到——好吧⋯這實在是太尷尬了！我從未想過我們能——你知道，你是一個幽靈！而我們之間的歲數——」

「你太緊張了，Harry，我只是在說笑而已。」

Tom忍不住感到有些好笑，獅子真的不懂蛇院的幽默感，然而他卻頓住了，因為他注意到了Harry的不對勁，黑髮男人鏡片下的臉顯然有些紅，碧綠的眼眸有些緊張地轉移了視線，不敢看向Tom的臉，而黑魔法教授臉上帶著一種極度震驚的神色，就像是發現了什麼他從未想過的驚悚結論一樣，讓蒼白的幽靈意識到了些出乎他所意料的事實。

低柔的嗓音穿透木柴燃燒的霹啪聲迴響在房間裡：「⋯還是你並不希望這只是個玩笑？」

Harry沒有回答，但是Tom看見了他放大的瞳孔、聽見了他加速流動的血液跟猛烈的心跳聲，青年半垂著眼看著地板，彷彿突然對地毯上的花紋十分感興趣，而Tom知道這代表了默認。

也許是因為他太久沒有擁有知覺了，儘管剛剛滿足了不少口腹之慾，他卻突然感覺到了一股乾渴的感受。

他湊近了那個男孩，在他身上聞到了紙張、油墨跟糖漿餡餅的味道，還有一點淡淡的南瓜清香，他觸碰著青年的臉，那觸感如此熾熱又柔軟，像是有一股引力一樣吸引著他的指尖，讓他流連忘返。

他本不需要呼吸，卻忍不住深深吸了一口氣，彷彿想要記住眼前這人的氣味一樣的深沉，他早已忘記了鮮活的血液在皮膚下流動是什麼樣的感覺、以及一個生命能擁有的活力跟熱度⋯

Tom傾身獲取了那雙嘴唇，在上面嚐到了南瓜汁的甜味，他的手環住了Harry的腰背，用力的把他拉到自己的懷中，感受著對方心跳的力度透過胸骨傳來，在他的胸膛敲打出生命的嘆息。

他有些用力地把男人推到床鋪上頭，無視王冕滾落到了地上的悶哼聲，只是專注於感受黑髮男人呼過自己臉龐的急促呼吸，像是遙遠記憶中四月的微風一樣帶著陽光的溫度，他撫摸著對方身上每一寸肌理，渴望品嚐他身上的全部滋味，他不知道是不是因為自己冰冷的軀體讓男人顫抖，還是因為對方也被同一種渴望所捕獲，他們的視線透過厚重的鏡片交會，Tom在那之中看見了絕望與喜悅，而他不知道自己的眼底是否也有一樣的情緒。

* * *

幾天之後，兩個人才離開萬應室，而王冕也回到了它原有的主人手中——Tom這時才知道Ravenclaw的駐院幽靈是Rowena Ravenclaw的女兒，而Harry正是從她的口中得到了王冕的情報——如今它沉眠在了創始人的墓地之中，只有Harry、Tom以及Helena知道它的去處。

Tom曾經渴望匿藏那個稀世珍寶，他心底貪婪的那個部份希望能一直擁有人類的知覺，但是他明白如果他這麼做了，Harry便不能再待在Hogwarts了，而他不認為會再有人願意為他使用王冕的力量開啟萬應室。

他跟Harry回到了原本的日常生活之中，就像是那幾日在七樓萬應室裡的一切從未發生過一樣，只是Tom總在眼角餘光中發現男人盯著自己的視線，帶著憂傷又炙熱的溫度。

但他卻什麼都沒有對他開口，他是一個已經死去的人，一個逝去後卻又不敢向前走的倒影。

而Harry，是他注定會失去的色彩。

那隻如此具有Gryffindor特質的獅子不可能會為了死亡而膽怯，他會繼續向前，前往Tom所畏懼的彼方。

他卻沒有想到一切會來得這麼快。

Harry三十四歲的時候，因為一場分體意外而喪失了寶貴的性命。

* * *

Harry感覺自己應該是醒著的，他的記憶停留在仿佛撕裂了身軀的痛處之中——那個違法的港口鑰肯定有些問題，一般轉移不會如此疼痛的——但是他現在卻都感受不到那撕心裂肺的感受了，只知道自己正赤身裸體的躺在某個溫暖的地方。

他真希望自己有穿衣服，他不希望他現影的時候身無片縷，這太尷尬了。

才剛這樣想著，他便感受到柔軟的布料包裹著自己，他使勁從地上爬起來，發現自己穿著原本的袍子，甚至連領帶都打得歪歪扭扭。

他四處張望著，覺得自己像是在某一個巨大的建築物裡頭，白色的霧氣在遠處湧動著，看不見任何人影。

他慢慢的向前走著，想知道這裡有沒有其他的人存在。直到他在長椅上看見了Dumbledore教授，他有些驚訝，教授在好幾年前就去世了，他還去參加過他的葬禮：「Dumbledore教授。」

「噢，是你啊，Harry。」老人像是回過神來一樣打量著他，露出了慈祥卻有些悲傷的笑容：「你也來到了這裡，沒想到⋯真沒想到啊⋯比我想像中的要早了許多⋯真是遺憾⋯」

「教授，這裡是死後的世界嗎？」男人在老人的示意下坐到了他的身旁，忍不住四處打量著，企圖在熟悉感中想起來這裡究竟是何方。

「這裡並不是死後的世界，你覺得它像哪裡呢？」

「唔⋯我覺得⋯它看起來像一個車站！對了，這裡是王十字車站！」Harry總算想起來他在哪裡見過這個地方了，在他還是學生的時候，他總是要到這裡搭乘Hogwarts的特快車前往城堡，只是在他成年以後他就很少再使用火車作交通工具了。

「真是一個很好的形容，這裡確實是一個車站，只要你搭上火車，就可以去往其他地方。」Dumbledore藍色的眼睛慈祥又溫暖地看著他，讓男人猶豫了一會才敢開口問道：「如果我想要回到活著的世界呢？」

「那可不是一個好主意，Harry。」老人擺出張嚴肅的臉，銀藍色的眼睛憂慮地看著他：「死亡是一場偉大的冒險，孩子，我們應該繼續向前而不是停留在原處，只有那些害怕死亡的人才會回去，選擇一種虛擬的生命。」

「那你又為什麼要留在此處呢？Dumbledore教授。」

顯然這個問題不是Harry該問的，老人藍色的眼睛有些黯淡，他像是在眺望悠遠的回憶一樣，有些落寞：「我在等一個人。」

黑髮男人覺得自己又像是一個孩子一樣，有些不知所措地坐在Dumbledore的旁邊，過了好一會兒，老人開口問他：「你呢？孩子，為什麼你想回到活著的世界去？」

「我⋯我有一個很重要的⋯朋友，他已經沒辦法再繼續往前走了，我想要回去陪伴他。」Harry垂下頭來，玩弄著自己的指尖，驚訝地發現自己身上以前曾有的傷痕都消失了。

「你是一個很善良的孩子，Harry，但你應該憐憫生者，而不是那些死去的人⋯最重要是那些活著卻沒有愛的人。」Dumbledore輕輕拍了拍他的肩膀，但Harry卻反倒搖了搖頭，握緊了雙手：「那些活著的人有其他人可以去憐憫，Tom卻只有我了。」

「Harry⋯」老人的嗓音夾雜著悲傷，但男人打斷了他，碧綠的眼眸透出堅定：「我知道這不是一個很好的選擇⋯Dumbledore教授，我很抱歉⋯但是我心意已決。」

「Tom需要我，而我也需要他。」他轉頭對老人露出微笑，一切卻都被白光所籠罩，Dumbledore慈祥的面龐在光芒中淡去，而他已經聽不見他是否還想對自己說些什麼。

* * *

當Harry再次醒過來的時候，他知道一切都已經不一樣了，一切都變得如此乏味又空白，不是指色彩或是聲音——而是那些重量、溫度、嗅覺或是觸覺都遠去了，只剩一層朦朧的預感，像是一切都隔著好幾層厚厚的墊子——他才明白至今以來那個男人究竟是生活在什麼樣的世界裡。

他感覺自己輕飄飄的，就像是一根羽毛或是一片樹葉，彷彿風一吹就會飛走一樣，但他清楚地知道如今風已經影響不到他了。

他感覺自己的身軀在移動，像是隨著洋流飄動一樣，順著他死前的軌跡遊蕩，直到他來到了擁有他最多眷戀的地方，那間三樓的廢棄教室。

他慢慢的向前飄去，視線逐漸聚焦在窗戶邊上泛著蒼白光芒的透明身影，他的舉動也許驚動到了對方，又或著只是他恰好想要回過頭來，Tom銀色的視線穿透空氣，凝聚在他的臉龐。

他注意到他神色有些震愣怔愣，帶著一種難以置信，以及一絲遲疑：「⋯Harry。」

「我回來了。」

這次，他終於握住了那隻珍珠白色的手，再也不必鬆開。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫的時候腦中一直在跑些什麼諸如「人鬼情未了」「倩男幽魂」「Hogwarts魅影」之類的腦包副標題wwww  
> 我好累我想睡了⋯天啊還要開會⋯⋯(交稿的時候是凌晨2:30)  
> 覺得好像有些OOC，但，為了糖，就，這樣吧(爆)


End file.
